We Can't Do That Part II
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: Albus and Scorpius tell their fathers of their relationship. The reaction is better than expected and highly amusing, according to James. AS/S, humor


"Mr. Potter, please come in. Father's in the library and dinner is almost ready. Hey Albus." Albus grinned at Scorpius as the latter fluttered about, leading him and his Dad into the library where his Father was waiting. "Malfoy." His dad acknowledged. "Potter." Albus thought they were taking this quite well. "I'm going to go and see how the elves are coming along." Scorpius shot Albus a look. "I'll go too. Don't kill each other, 'kay?" The looks on the faces of their parents as they slipped from the room really was too amusing, Albus thought as he hurried to catch up with the blond ahead of him.

"Libby!" Scorpius called and at once a small elf appeared. "Master is calling?" Scorpius nodded dismissively. "Send them some brandy and two glasses into the library, and keep it filled. When the rest of the Potters arrive take them into the Red Room." Albus kicked the back of his leg. "Please." He hissed. Scorpius turned to look at him, incredibility on his face. "You're joking, right?" His boyfriend raised an eyebrow.

With a muttered curse he turned back to the anxiously waiting house elf. "Please." He ground out. The small creature stared at him a moment, wide eyed, before nodding hurriedly and vanishing with a distinct pop. Al turned to smile cheekily at Scorpius. "Thank you." With another ill-covered curse he turned and began walking again.

"So are we planning on getting them drunk?" Scorpius nodded. "That was the plan yes. I just hope dinner is delayed long enough for it to happen." Another pop sounded and the same –or was it a different one? Al never could tell- elf appeared before them. "Master Scorpius, Poddy is being told to tell the Masters that dinner is ready, and also that Mistress Malfoy had to leave for an important meeting. She said she is being back next month. And the Potter childrens is arriving. They is in the dining room with the Master Malfoy and Potter."

Scorpius turned to the nearest wall and let his head slip onto it. Albus rolled his eyes. "Thank you Poddy. Please tell them we are on our way. And is my Mom here?" Poddy shook her head, ears flapping. "No, the oldest is telling Poddy that she is too busy to come." Al gave a sigh. "Of course she is. Thank you." He received an odd, almost shocked look from the elf before it vanished and he turned. "Scorpius if you keep banging your head on the wall you'll get a bruise." Scorpius stopped.

"The good news is that neither of our Moms is here." Scorpius sighed and slumped down the wall. "Are here Albus; neither of our Moms' are here." Albus shrugged, unconcerned and sat beside the other. "Are you nervous?" Scorpius scoffed. "Of course not. A Malfoy is never nervous." Albus gave a long suffering sigh. "Yes and a Malfoy would never date a Potter and yet look where we are. So are you or not?" The other pouted. "Maybe." With a chuckle Albus leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lip. "Come on; we'll be fine." As he pulled himself, and then his boyfriend, to their feet he gave a sigh. "I hope."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Dinner was, to say the least, the most awkward affair either had ever attended. By the time they arrived the food had already been served and both of the adults steaming. "This looks promising." Scorpius had muttered sarcastically to him before they moved to take their seats. Albus glanced around. Rose and Lily gave him a quick reassuring smile from his left as James stared at his plate and refused to look up on his right. Mister Malfoy was at one end while his Dad was at the other, and both were trying to perform a version of the killing curse with their eyes. The entire room was silent except for the occasional clink of silverware on plate or cup on table. He glanced up at Scorpius as they finished the second course and mentally gulped as he gave the slightest of nods.

Albus nodded back. _You start, _his eyes pleaded. Scorpius raised his eyes to glance at the ceiling as Albus shut his in a quick prayer. _Merlin, God, and whoever else is listening please let us live through this. _That sounded reasonable, he though. His eyes snapped open as Scorpius cleared his throat and stood up. The little sound diminished as he did so. Albus had the sudden urge to run. Instead he gripped the armrests a little tighter and glanced around. Their dads were still locked in the battle of wills, but everyone else was looking at Scorpius in curiosity or, in James case, slight disgust.

Scorpius glanced around, frowning when he noticed how only the children were looking at him. "It has come to my attention that our families are sadly unobservant to what is before them. Me and Albus are currently in the middle of a romantic rendezvous that doesn't seem to be about to end any time in the near future." He paused and frowned again when nothing happened and coughed slightly. The elder Malfoy gave a small snort. "Scorpius really, you should have said Albus and I." Scorpius closed his eyes and Albus could almost see the plea for patience. Albus gave a sigh and stood as well.

"Dad, Mister Malfoy? Scorpius and I are dating." Harry smiled, though his eyes were still locked with the grey ones across the table. "Good for you, Albus, using proper grammar." Lily giggled as Albus huffed. "Congrats Al." She said. "If you hurt him we will make your life Hell Scorpius." Rose nodded. "But that goes for you too Albus." They nodded in unison. James slammed his head on the table. "Damn."

Harry pursed his lips. "James, watch your language. Just because Albus is dating a Malfoy does not mean-" He abruptly cut off, eyes widening as across from him Draco made a choking sound. They finally looked away to stare at their sons, who by now were standing side by side and gulping. "Dad?" Albus asked worriedly as Harry opened his mouth several times. "Father?" Scorpius was asking beside him as he continued to make the choking sounds. "Libby!" He called suddenly. The elf popped into view. "Master Scorpius is calling Libby?" She asked. "Get them something strong."

She popped back out. "Is that your answer to everything? Get drunk?" Albus asked in slight exasperation. Scorpius grinned and poked him in the side. "It's how I got you." Albus smiled fondly even as he rolled his eyes and leaned forward, pecking him. Two identical thuds sounded and they glanced up in time to see the only adults slump from their chairs. "I don't think I've ever seen him faint before." James said, standing up and poking the two. "Way to go. I think that went rather well." He flashed an accepting grin at Scorpius as the girls peered worriedly over the table. "So who thinks we should make the most of this?" At once the four grinned. "Knock yourselves out. Just don't go in Mister Malfoy's drawing room, or the dungeons." Albus was shouting by the final word as they vanished and he sighed. "Honestly." Scorpius smirked at him. "I don't think you've seen my father's bedroom yet have you?"

After an incredulous look Albus started to laugh. "This is Gryffindor recklessness me thinks." Nonetheless he looped an arm through Scorpius'. "Nonsense, it's Slytherin deviousness. It's only reckless if you get caught." Scorpius said as Albus gave a small groan and allowed himself to be led away.


End file.
